YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 007
"Blackout" is the 7th episode of the series and the 54th overall. The tournament is on a break and a blackout happens. Featured Duels Thunderlane vs. Heart Burns Thunderlane controls no cards and 1300 Life Points while Heart controls "Infernal Flame Emperor" (2700/1600), two copies of "Solar Flare Dragon" (1500/1000) and 2600 Life Points. Turn ?: Thunderlane Thunderlane draws. He then activates "Tempest Unicorn" (Left 3) and "Tempest Griffon" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons three copies of "Thunder Dragon" (1600/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Tributes all three "Thunder Dragons" in order to Tribute Summon "Gilford the Lightning" (2800/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Gilford the Lightning" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing three monsters, its effect activates, destroying all monsters Heart controls. "Gilford the Lightning" attacks Heart directly (Heart 2600 → 0). Spike vs. Thorax Turn 1: Spike Spike draws. He then Normal Summons "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Thorax Thorax draws. He then activates "Celtic Belthir" (Left 1) and "Celtic Uruisg" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Celtic Knight" (1600/1800) and "Celtic Fuath" (800/1400) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Celtic Uruisg" to increase the ATK of all "Celtic" monsters he controls by 300 ("Celtic Knight": 1600 → 1900/1800; "Celtic Fuath": 800 → 1100/1400). "Celtic Knight" attacks "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4", but Spike activates his face-down "Dragon Scale Armor" to negate his monster's destruction (Spike 4000 → 3700). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Spike Spike draws. He then Normal Summons "Armored Wyvern" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then equips "Armored Wyvern" with "Dragon Spike", increasing its ATK by 600 ("Armored Wyvern": 1500 → 2100/1200). "Armored Wyvern" attacks and destroys "Celtic Knight" (Thorax 4000 → 3500). "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4" attacks and destroys "Celtic Fuath" (Thorax 3500 → 2700). Since a "Celtic" monster was destroyed by battle, Thorax activates his face-down "Dark Celtic Spirit" to inflict damage to Spike equal to the ATK of "Celtic Fuath" (Spike 3700 → 2900). Since "Celtic Fuath" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Thorax to add "Celtic Peallaidh" and "Celtic Bauchan" from his Deck to his hand. He then Sets a card. During Spike's End Phase, the effect of "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4" activates, sending itself to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" (2300/1600) from his Deck in Attack Position since it destroyed a monster by battle this turn. Turn 4: Thorax Thorax draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms" (2100/700), "Celtic Peallaidh" (1700/1400) and "Celtic Bauchan" (800/800) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Celtic Uruisg" ("Celtic Guard of Noble Arms": 2100 → 2400/700; "Celtic Peallaidh": 1700 → 2000/1400; "Celtic Bauchan": 800 → 1100/800). He then Sets a card. "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms" attacks and destroys "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" (Spike 2900 → 2800). Since "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms" attacked, its effect activates, allowing Thorax to draw one card for every "Celtic Guard" monster he controls. Since a "Celtic" monster destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Celtic Peallaidh" activates, increasing its ATK by 200 ("Celtic Peallaidh": 2000 → 2200/1400). "Celtic Peallaidh" attacks and destroys "Armored Wyvern" (Spike 2800 → 2700). "Celtic Bauchan" attacks Spike directly (Spike 2700 → 1600). He then Sets another card. Turn 5: Spike Spike draws. He then activates his face-down "Dragonic Revival" to revive "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" (2300/1600) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Peewee Dragon" (300/300) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 6 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Peewee Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Dragonic Blazemaster" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms" (Thorax 2700 → 1800). Since "Dragonic Blazemaster" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing it to attack again, but the Battle Damage will be halved. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Celtic Peallaidh" (Thorax 1800 → 1150). Since "Dragonic Blazemaster" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing it to attack again, but the Battle Damage will be halved. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Celtic Bauchan", but Thorax activates his face-down "Celtic Soul Guard" to halve the Battle Damage (Thorax 1150 → 600). He then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Thorax Thorax draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Celtic Peallaidh" (1700/1400) and "Celtic Bauchan" (800/800) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then banishes "Celtic Knight", "Celtic Fuath" and "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Celtic Warlord" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. At this point, a blackout occurs, causing the duel to end.